wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkstorm
A big Maine Coon tom with dark fur and bright amber eyes. Server History Darkstorm was intended to go down a dark path, but instead became an asshat instead. RP history Darkstorm has had many transformations, and even went to the Dark Forest. Though, soon Darkstorm discovered he was only being used for the Dark Forest's selfish needs, and refused to go there any longer. Kit Darkkit was raised with his brother, Lumberkit, and born to his mother, Nightclaw. Darkkit was the most playful kit, and often got himself into trouble. Once, Branchtail scolded Darkkit for running around camp. Soon, Nightclaw came to the kit, yelling at Branchtail and telling her never to tell at her son again, and that he was just having fun. From this, Darkkit began to learn that whatever he did was justified, and he was mostly in the right. Darkkit often asked about his father, which annoyed Nightclaw. So much so that she finally told him he was the son of Hawkeye. Darkkit, amazed, began to idolize his father, a well respected member in the Clan. Nightclaw began to share stories of them, and how they shared views of loners coming into the clan and how disgraceful it was. Darkkit decided this is how he would feel, as well. Though no matter how hard he tried, Hawkeye would normally avoid Darkkit. Once, Sorrelpelt took Darkkit outside of camp, as the kit kept pestering her to show him the territory. Once they were outside, Darkkit insisted the warrior teach him fighting moves. Sorrelpelt, though reluuctent didn't want Darkkit to tell the Clan, so she fought with Darkkit, his claws were unsheathed. Hawkeye accidentally ran into them. Seeing his father, Darkkit ran to the senior warrior and asked if he wanted to see what Sorrelpelt taught him. Hawkeye, though concerned, ultimately declined, and went away from the scene, promising Sorrelpelt he wouldn't tell. As Darkkit became an apprentice, he was mentored by Pineshade. Though some Clan-members were confused about the decision. Apprentice Darkpaw's brother, Lumberpaw, was mentored by Hawkeye. Darkpaw became instantly jealous of the attention his brother was receiving from his father, and began to treat Lumberpaw poorly. Darkpaw would not get along with Patchpaw, as he was found as a kit outside camp. Darkpaw would follow the ideals of his father and mother, hating all loners and non-clan born cats as they were only more mouths to feed. Patchpaw began to hate Darkpaw, and the two never got along. During leaf-bare, Darkpaw, Lumberpaw, and Starkpaw snuck out of camp to play at the frozen lake. Soon, Lumberpaw and Darkpaw began to argue, and get into a physical fight. Despite the cries to stop from Starkpaw, Darkpaw slammed Lumberpaw down onto the ice, causing the ice to break and for Lumberpaw to fall in. Starkpaw quickly rushed in to save Lumberpaw, but Darkpaw hesitated. Seeing Starkpaw struggle, though, Darkpaw decided to help, and pulled them both out. They got in trouble with the warriors upon returning, and were treated by the medicine cats. Darkpaw woke up in a dark place, and was approached by a strange cat. The cat promised him unlimited power so long as he accepted harsh training. Thinking this is a great way to impress his father, Darkpaw agrees. Darkpaw began to develop a crush on Wolfpaw, Velvetpaw, and Starkpaw, getting jealous whenever Lumberpaw was with them. Darkpaw kept training in the Dark forest, and found out that Velvetpaw was training there as well. Training with her becan to make him see just how dangerous the Dark Forest was, as he pained to see her get hurt. Beginning to get fed up with Thornstar's leadership, Darkpaw oppenly exclaimed in the apprentice den of his hatred. The apprentice began describing how letting in cats like Patchpaw would only make the clan suffer for their lack of skill and immense hunting they'd need to do for more cats. Patchpaw overheard this, and told Thornstar. Thornstar called Darkpaw to his den, and began to intimidate the apprentice, saying he would never have a better leader then he. After Darkpaw yelled back, Thornstar scratched him across the face. From that moment on, Darkpaw had a scar across his face. Thornstar told him to exit the den, and never talk bad about ShadowClan or his leadership ever again. Darkpaw, scared, exited the den, though soon became angry with his lack of action. Because of that, Darkpaw began to train more and more in the Dark forest, thinking this training would be the key of making ShadowClan stronger. Now, he wanted to be leader in order to put Thornstar in his place, and show his father that he should not have turned his back on his son, as he would become the best cat in ShadowClan. Soon, Darkpaw found out that the dark forest cat only wanted him to train in order to kill an enemy he once had. Learning of him being used, Darkpaw refused to train there any longer, and left with a bitter insult to the tom. Darkpaw informed Velvetpaw of the dangers, but she insisted she needed to continue training there. Worried, but not being able to argue with his crush, agreed to let her. Velvetpaw was found dead in her sleep one moon, leaving Darkpaw to assume it was the Dark Forest. Bitter, he would train on his own now, insisting he himself could make himself the strongest cat in ShadowClan. He would need no other. Pineshade gave Darkpaw his assessment. After, he told Darkpaw that both himself and Hawkeye was his father, as Nightclaw had an after with them both. The warrior began to express his concerns to the apprentice, saying how he didn't need to prove anything to Hawkeye, he was already a great warrior. Darkpaw hissed, saying his only father was Hawkeye, the noble warrior, and he would show him that he would be a fool to reject Darkpaw any longer. Darkpaw left to the camp without hearing Pineshade out again. Before his warrior ceremony, Darkpaw would go out in camp, upset. Starkpaw followed him and confronted his emotions. Soon, Darkpaw would tell Starkpaw all his troubles with his father. Starkpaw let the tom rant, and soon made him feel better. Darkpaw began to feel something strong for the she-cat. Starkpaw made Darkpaw feel as if everything was alright. Because of this feeling, Darkpaw asked Starkpaw to promise she'd always be there to help him in times of need. Starkpaw happily agreed. Warrior Darkstorm was made a warrior, though was upset when he learned Starkpaw had not passed her assessment. Despite this, he would show his interest for both Wolfdusk and Starkpaw. Darkstorm would often visit Starkpaw in the apprentice's den after a hard day of Clan work and self-training. They would talk happily together. Badgertooth becan to talk to Wolfdusk, leaving Darkstorm to feel jealous. He would now talk to Wolfdusk more then Starkpaw, trying to keep both of them to himself. Though his efforts were in vain, Wolfdusk and Badgertooth became mates, angering Darkstorm. Starkpaw became concerned, unaware of Darkstorm's feelings towards Wolfdusk. When asked about it, Darkstorm dismissed the topic, and instead asked Starkpaw to become his mate. Surprised, Starkpaw asked if he really wanted this, even if Starkpaw was not even worthy enough to be a warrior yet. Darkstorm dismissed her claims, stating she was the only cat for him. Starkpaw agreed happily, and became Darkstorm's mate. Because of the situation with Wolfdusk, Darkstorm became more and more possessive over Starkpaw, not allowing any loner or non pure blooded ShadowClan cats to speak to her. Starkpaw was unaware of the controlling behind the scenes. Starkpaw became upset with the way Thornstar would always agressivly handle the apprentices, so she went to talk to the leader himself. Darkstorm soon heard shouting, and saw Thornstar's paw raise. As a result, he bolted in front of her, and hissed at the leader. Shocked, Thornstar stepped back. Darkstorm exclaimed that even if it would get him exiled, he would not allow the leader to lay a claw on his mate. Thornstar huffed, soon retreating backinto his den. Starkpaw looked worried. After that, Starkpaw was dubbed Starkclaw by Thornstar, a surprise by all clan-members after what happened the day prior. Darkstorm was confused,yet happy for his mate. Soon after receiving her name, Starkclaw and Darkstorm became a secluded pair from the clan. Though Starkclaw was unknowing, Darkstorm would glare at any cat attempting to interrupt him and his mate from their private time. Darkstorm overheard Thornstar speaking to Brindlespirit, the ShadowClan medicine cat. From context clues, it seemed Thornstar was leaving ShadowClan. Darkstorm thought it was a disgrace for such a leader to leave his clan in shambles after all he did to it, as if the leader was abandoning his problems. Because of this, Darkstorm followed the leader out of the Clan, and it began a one sided argument from Darkstorm. Many moons after, Starkclaw would become a queen, leaving Darkstorm to become even more protective of her. Many cat's in the clan noticed Darkstorm's overly possessive behavior, but when brought up to Starkclaw, she would often be confused or deny such a thing. Once Starkclaw had kits, they were named Hazekit and Flintkit. Darkstorm spent no time in showing them the ways of the Clan, and telling them what to think behind Starkclaw's back. Once, he lead Flintkit out of camp just as he had done when he was a kit. Darkstorm trained with his son, though was found out by Starkclaw. After this, they had an argument, leading Starkclaw to forbid him from the nursery. Because of this, Darkstorm grew angry and began to hiss at cats that attempted to talk to Starkclaw while in the nursery, jealous and overprotective. Starkclaw would ignore this. Soon they made up, and Darkstorm promised not to do anything so mouse-brained again. Starkclaw forgave him, and they continued to raise their kits together. Flintkit and Haze became Flintpaw and Hazepaw, and Darkstorm would secretly train them on the side when they were without their mentors. Category:ShadowClan Category:Characters Category:The Silver Arc